love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Takaramonozu
là bài hát đặc biệt của μ's, được viết cho rhythm game (game nhịp điệu) trên iOS và Android, Love Live! School idol festival. Bài hát được phát hành ngày 29 tháng 1, 2014 và nó cũng nằm trong µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Takada Kyou. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14181)' 'CD' #Takaramonozu #Paradise Live #Takaramonozu (Off Vocal) #Paradise Live (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg.. Lyrics Rōmaji= Saa genki na kao de doko e ikou? Ikitai to omou to koro e Hayaku hayaku Go!! Tanoshisa wa kokoro no mochikata shidai kamo ne Iya na koto wa kusha kusha ni marumechae Sou da sou da Go!! Sora o miagete namida ga kawaita mitai Susumou susumou susumou anji o kakete mita! Ima koko de mitsuketa takaramono Takusan da ne sou da ne minna no egao sa Koko de mitsuketa takaramono Afure souna yume tachi motto motto misete Sou yuuki ga daiji sa sugu ni ikou! Ikitai to negau ikioi de Sugu ni sugu ni Go!! Kuyashisa mo riyou shiyou Mainasu kara Purasu e Dame sugiru toki wa chotto amaechae ii yo ii yo Go!! Daisuki dakara kesenai suteki na Pawaa Tsukamou tsukamou tsukamou ryoute o nobasou yo! Mada dare mo shiranai takaramono Sagashiteru sou da yo minna ganbatterunda Dare mo shiranai takaramono Todoki soude todokanai zutto zutto kirari Ima koko de mitsuketa takaramono Takusan da ne sou da ne minna no egao sa Koko de mitsuketa takaramono Afure souna yume tachi motto motto misete |-| Kanji= さあ元気な顔で　どこへ行こう? 行きたいと思うとコロへ はやくはやくGo!! 楽しさは心の持ち方しだいかもね イヤなことはクシャクシャに丸めちゃえ そうだそうだGo!! 空を見上げて　涙がかわいたみたい すすもう　すすもう　すすもう　暗示をかけてみた! いまここで見つけたタカラモノ たくさんだね　そうだね　みんなの笑顔さ ここでみつけたタカラモノ あふれそうな夢たち　もっともっと見せて そう勇気がだいじさ　すぐに行こう! 行きたいと願うイキオイで すぐにすぐにGo!! 悔しさも利用しようマイナスからプラスへ ダメすぎるときはちょっと甘えちゃえ いいよいいよGo!! 大好きだから　消せないすてきなパワー つかもう　つかもう　つかもう　両手をのばそうよ! まだ誰もしらないタカラモノ 探してる　そうだよ　みんながんばってるんだ 誰もしらないタカラモノ 届きそうで届かない　ずっとずっとキラリ いまここで見つけたタカラモノ たくさんだね　そうだね　みんなの笑顔さ ここでみつけたタカラモノ あふれそうな夢たち　もっともっと見せて |-| English= Now, where will our smiles take us? Think of where you want to go Hurry, let's go! Having fun could be the key to using your heart Brush away all of the things you don't like Yes, let's go! Look up to the sky, and your tears will seem to fade away Come on, come on, come on, here's a hint! We've discovered treasures right here and now Lots of them; they're everyone's smiles The treasures we've discovered Here are our overwhelming dreams, show me more and more of them! Courage is important, so let's hurry and go! Wish for it with all your might Right now, let's go! Let's use our frustration too; we'll turn it into something positive When things get unbearable, it's okay to be a bit selfish It's fine, so let's go! Our love grants an unbeatable power Grab it, grab it, grab it, reach for it! No one knows about these treasures yet They're all searching for them, yes, everyone's trying hard These undiscovered treasures Are so close, yet so far, they'll never stop shining We've discovered treasures right here and now Lots of them; they're everyone's smiles The treasures we've discovered Here are our overwhelming dreams, show me more and more of them! Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Trivia *Vũ đạo cho bài hát này trong các buổi diễn live có liên quan đến các seiyuu vẫy pom pom (cái đồ hay cầm ở tay khi nhảy cổ động) thành một vòng bán nguyệt (nửa vòng tròn) rộng mỗi khi hát đến từ "takaramono" trong đoạn điệp khúc. Điều này là để bắt chước lại hành động khi bấm trúng nốt trong .School idol festival References Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s